Current achievements in information technology have changed the ways that people interact with the real world. However, in some cases, processes or operations that may work in computing environment may not always apply in the real world, even though users may need to have the computing-environment processes or operations be transferrable to a real-world environment. For example, in the computing environment a well-known method of copying content from a document and pasting the copied content to a different document may not be applicable when the user needs to obtain a digital, editable copy of content provided in the real world (e.g., a newspaper article, a billboard ad, etc.). In another example, the user may not be able to transfer information or a portion of information (e.g., a paragraph of a document) from a personal computer to a mobile device if the personal computer and the mobile device are not connected in some way (e.g., wirelessly via the Interact or through a wired connection between the devices' parts).
In general, the latest advancements in information technology may not always provide an easy and intuitive mechanism to capture specific information of interest (e.g., portions of texts, particular images, and other types of content) from the real world and transfer the information of interest onto a user's personal computing device, such as a mobile device, in a usable, such as editable, format.